1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus which can set plural-kind media mode to form the same image on plural kinds of recording media, a control method for the image formation apparatus, and a storage medium which stores a program to execute the control method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a copying machine can perform copying on an ordinary (or common) sheet and also on a transparent sheet for an overhead projector (OHP) (hereinafter called an OHP sheet).
As such the copying machine, a copying machine which can set an OHP presentation mode has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-248711. In this OHP presentation mode, on one hand an original image is copied onto the OHP sheet, and an inserting paper is affixed to the back face of the OHP sheet and the obtained sheet is then discharged, and on the other hand the original image is copied to the ordinary sheets of the necessary number as distribution copies (i.e., the copies to be distributed), and the copying sheets (i.e., the sheets subjected to the copying) are sorted and discharged by a sorter.
In the conventional copying machine having the above OHP presentation mode, when this mode is set, copy setting for the OHP sheet is first performed, and copy setting for the ordinary sheet as the distribution copying is then performed.
However, in such a setting procedure, after the copy setting for the OHP sheet ended, when it is intended to change or vary the copy setting for the OHP sheet while the copy setting for the ordinary sheet is being performed, it is necessary to once complete the copy setting for the ordinary sheet and then perform again the copy setting for the OHP sheet. In this case, it is necessary to again perform the copy setting for the ordinary sheet after the copy setting for the OHP sheet, whereby there is a problem that the operation is extremely troublesome.
Further, even when only the copy setting for the ordinary sheet is performed (i.e., only the copy setting for the ordinary sheet is intended to be changed), it is necessary to perform the copy setting for the ordinary sheet after the copy setting for the OHP sheet, whereby there is a problem that it takes extra time.
Similarly, even when only the copy setting for the OHP sheet is performed, there is a problem that it is necessary to further perform the copy setting for the ordinary sheet after such the copy setting for the OHP sheet.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image formation apparatus which solved the above problems, a control method for this image formation apparatus, and a storage medium which stores a program to execute this control method.
Concretely, the object of the present invention is to provide the image formation apparatus which improved operability in case of setting a disparate media mode to form the same image on plural different kinds of recording media, the control method for this image formation apparatus, and the storage medium which stores a program to execute this control method.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an image formation apparatus capable of setting a disparate media mode to form a same image on plural different kinds of recording media, comprising:
a display for changeably displaying plural setting screens provided corresponding to the respective kinds of recording media, the setting screen being used to input setting information concerning the image formation on each recording medium;
a terminal for inputting the setting information from each setting screen displayed on the display;
a memory for storing the setting information input from the terminal; and
a key for inputting an instruction to change the setting screen corresponding to one kind of recording medium to the setting screen corresponding to other kind of recording medium, when the disparate media mode is being set.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.